


December 15th

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 6, Chrismakkuah, Christmas, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, Hanukkah, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-16 15:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16956840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: TJ decides that he and Cyrus need to celebrate Chrismukkah.





	December 15th

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

“December 15th,” TJ said abruptly one day when he was hanging out with Cyrus. Cyrus looked at him quizzically. “December 15th. It’s between Christmas and Hanukkah. It’s not exactly in between, but that’s not the point. We should get together on December 15th and have Chrismukkah.”

               

“Chrismukkah?” Cyrus asked with an eyebrow raised. TJ just nodded eagerly. “Okay, your house or mine?”

               

“That, my friend, is the beauty of December 15th. Not only is it in between Christmas and Hanukkah, but it is also a night where my parents and Amber won’t be home. We have the place all to ourselves,” TJ explained happily.

               

“Okay, Teej. What do I have to contribute?” Cyrus asked. TJ smiled at him.

               

“Bring whatever you love about Hanukkah. That’s what I will be doing with Christmas. But, no spoiling. We can’t talk about it. I do not want to know until you walk into my home on Saturday at roughly five thirty,” TJ stated causing Cyrus to just laugh at him.

…

               

So there TJ was at five fifteen Saturday evening. The cookies were baked, the tree was up, the stockings were hung, and the movies were queued. Everything Christmas was ready. Then, there was a knock on the door. TJ sprang to the door and opened it to see Cyrus carrying a very large duffel bag. He dragged it inside and threw himself on the couch.

               

“I brought everything I love about Hanukkah,” Cyrus said opening the bag. TJ sat on the couch next to him and watched as he brought things out. “Okay, so, Menorah, duh. Latkes, a must. Dreidels because they are fun, cute, and religious. This is the fun one. A few years ago, I made a Hanukkah CD, including Adam Sandler’s song. Every year my family listens to it on this CD player, so I brought that as well.”

               

“Wow, this stuff is so cool, Cy,” TJ said. He jumped up and plugged in the CD player. He put in the CD and turned up the volume. “Alright, let’s go eat.”

…

               

“Favorite part about Hanukkah, go,” TJ said once they were back to the couch. Cyrus laughed. He pondered for a moment. TJ looked at him expectantly.

               

“Alright, my favorite part of Hanukkah is spending time with my family. It’s just nice to sit back, relax, and celebrate a holiday we all love,” Cyrus explained. “What’s your favorite part about Christmas?”

               

TJ grabbed the remote and turned on the Saturday Night Live Christmas Special. “This right here. This is my favorite part of Christmas. These movies, these episodes, they will never cease to amaze me. They are always there. Year after year, they make me happy. Even if it’s the worst Christmas in the world, I know I still have these things to watch.”

               

Cyrus sadly looked at TJ, but TJ was smiling. Maybe some people would find this sad or pathetic, but TJ just loved it so much. If TJ loved it, then Cyrus loved it. Cyrus settled into the couch and enjoyed TJ’s traditions.

               

A few hours later, Cyrus sleepily looked over at TJ. TJ was grinning from ear to ear at something Clark Griswold said. Cyrus laughed and moved closer to him.

               

“Thank you,” Cyrus whispered. TJ looked down at him with a frown.

               

“What do you mean?” TJ asked. Cyrus smiled.

               

“Thank you for this whole thing. It was your idea,” Cyrus explained. TJ shrugged.

               

“It was nothing,” TJ said blushing. Cyrus shook his head.

               

“It wasn’t nothing,” Cyrus said. TJ shrugged again.

               

“I just really like it when you’re happy,” TJ stated. Cyrus smirked and moved away from TJ, so they were looking at each other.

               

“You know what would make me really happy?” Cyrus asked. TJ raised his eyebrows. “You kissing me.”

               

“That I can do, but do you know what would make me even happier?” TJ asked moving closer to Cyrus’s face.

               

“What?” Cyrus whispered. TJ quickly kissed him.

               

“You being my boyfriend,” TJ answered. Cyrus kissed him.

               

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
